


Tempered Desires

by Derekbullock317



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Debt, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Near Death Experiences, Repressed Memories, Spouse Neglect, Stepmom/Stepdaughter - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Yakuza, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: A neglected housewife finds unexpected love in the arms of her new Stepdaughter
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tempered Desires

Lena Austin Izuna sighed as she stepped out of her Father's Lincoln Navigator in front of a lavish looking home just outside of Osaka, Japan.

Lena particularly hated having to have to all the way across the world to live with her Dad, his new Wife, and their daughter. Lena closed her eyes as she pushed down the painful memory of coming home from kendo practice to find her Mother, Gail Angela Summers dead on her bedroom floor, a syringe in her left arm.

Lena had immediately thought something was off about that, because she knew that Gail was right handed, and the fact that she would never ever do anything to destroy her career as an MMA fighter as well as a world renound Kendo master, but her Father was able to convince the right people and he was given custody of Lena.

Kojiro Izuna, Lena's Father showed no concern whatsoever for his daughter or how she was feeling right at this very moment.  
"Stop crying, you have been like this the whole flight over here and I am getting sick of it." Kojiro hissed.

"I'm grieving Dad, or do you not know what that's like?" 


End file.
